


[ART] Temptation

by Jennilah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Priest Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilah/pseuds/Jennilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the DeanCas Secret Santa exchange</p>
    </blockquote>





	[ART] Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WevyrDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/gifts).



> For the DeanCas Secret Santa exchange

For the Dean/Cas Christmas Secret Santa exchange! Hope you like it!

 

 


End file.
